


How to say 'I love you'

by Aroruae



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroruae/pseuds/Aroruae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sometimes our only destiny is to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to say 'I love you'

I never thought I would say these words. I never thought this feeling exists. I never thought I would became a victim just because of three simple words.

I love you.

 

I met him on a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping, the people around me were happy and I was feeling miserable.

I felt so lonely on that day. My best friend just left town after marrying with her boyfriend. My father was on his third honeymoon with a woman I didn’t even know. My dog had died a few days ago. And what was I doing? I was sitting on a bench, watching the sky and praying that it would start raining so that I could be alone.

But I didn’t want to be alone, so I silently wished that it would remain sunny too.

I sighed and I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of everything. Maybe it’s best if I don’t wake up, I thought. Maybe it’s best if I don’t hear those happy voices.

But then I heard your voice.

“Hey, are you ok?”

And I started living again.

 

You weren’t like everyone else. You were always smiling, but you were never happy. You would always worry about the others, but you never cared what happened with you. You would have jumped in front of a car to save someone else, but you would have rather died than be saved by another person.

You weren’t generous. This was just your nature. You love, but you’re not being loved back.

And you loved that.

 

I never understood you. You became my best friend, I confined in you everything about me, my every thought. But you never told me anything about yourself. You said that it isn’t important, that your past shouldn’t matter to me. You refused to tell me even your name, so I had to give you one.

Ralph.

I was joking when I said the name of my last dog, but you never laughed. You bowed in front of me, smirking like you knew something that I didn’t. But you never told me what.

And I never had the chance to find out.

 

“I love you.”

You always used to whisper these sweet words to me, surprising me every time. I never believed you. I told you were a liar and that I hate you and I never want to see you again. You just smiled again and disappeared. When you came back the next day, I ran to your arms and I started crying.

I never want to be lonely again.

 

I started to wait for you. Every night, I watched the stars, asking myself what you were doing in that moment. And in the next second, you would appear next to me. Hugging me, whispering those sweet nothings that I was dying to hear. We went to sleep that night on the balcony, counting the stars and hoping to see a falling star.

But I didn’t have any wish anymore.

I just wanted you.

 

“I love you.”

You kept repeating those words to me, maybe hoping for an answer, but I never said anything. I was so scared of those words. I didn’t know why, but I was afraid to say them. Every time I was about to say them, I would always feel surrounded by loneliness and I would always give up without a fight.

I’m scared.

I don’t want to lose you.

 

“I love you.”

I finally said it. You smiled at me and you kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss, kind and generous, just like my first impression about you. I felt that was the real you and I was glad that I could finally tell you my feelings, without being afraid of anything.

But when I opened my eyes, you weren’t there. I was alone in my room and the window was opened.

I was alone again.


End file.
